memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Year of Hell (episode)
An obsessed Krenim commander alters history to restore the Krenim Imperium at any cost; Voyager comes under constant attack by Krenim warships while trying to pass through their space, receiving major damage. Summary Teaser - Blink of an Eye It's a cheerful looking day on a Zahl colony with blue skies and lots of sunshine. It isn't long until the cheerfulness of the day is interupted by the appearance of a large starship in the atmosphere. A large beam appears from the ship and fires down at the city, launching a shockwave that eradicates everything in it's way. After it's all over, the city has completely disappeared and been replaced undisturbed nature. The colony has been completely erased from time. On the bridge of the Krenim starship, the executive officer, Obrist, reports to his commanding officer, Annorax, that the removal of the Zahl colony had changed history, but did not restore the Krenim Imperium. In order to restore the entire Imperium, Annorax decides that the entire Zahl culture has to be removed from history by removing the Zahl homeworld from time. Act One - A Journey of a Thousand Miles... On board the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], the senior staff are celebrating the inauguration of their new astrometrics lab. On the expansive display is the Milky Way Galaxy, and Captain Kathryn Janeway gives the introduction to it's purpose, but she has no idea how it works. Seven of Nine explains this in how sensors measure the radioactive flux of the stars in the galaxy and use the information to determine their location in the galaxy. Due to this, Harry Kim and Seven of Nine were able to plot a new course to the Alpha Quadrant, which is overlaid onto the galaxy display. The new plot will save five years from the journey. The inauguration is interupted when B'Elanna Torres notes a number of M-class planets on the course nearby. Seven zooms the display which reveals Spatial Grid 005, home of the Zahl. Chakotay thanks the senior staff for coming, but before they can all leave, the Doctor steps forth and begins reciting a very long speech with passion, even including quotes from Charles Dickens. However, halfway through his speech, the Doctor is interupted by a call from the bridge which the staff greatly appreciate and promptly leave. Background Information * The third-season episode "Before and After", in which Kes travels through time, gave a preview of this episode by showing a timeline in which Voyager had already been through the "Year of Hell". However, Kes' timeline is not related to any timeline seen in this episode, as she is obviously no longer aboard the ship. * In one scene, Seven of Nine tells Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres that the Borg were present when Zefram Cochrane launched his first warp-driven starship. She claims it is "complicated" when they ask her to elaborate. This is an acknowledgement of the events of Star Trek: First Contact, in which the Borg travel through time to erase Humans much like the Krenim did to the Zahl. * Kurtwood Smith previously played the Efrosian Federation President in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country and Thrax in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Things Past". * In this episode we get to see what happens to a starship when it goes to warp with its structural integrity field down. * This episode marks the first appearance of Voyager's escape pods. * This episode, along with the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Cause and Effect" and the Star Trek: Enterprise episode "Twilight", form a genre of episode that some fans called the "Bad Dream". In each of these episodes, catastrophic events occur, and then a time-change returns everything back to normal. Memorable Quotes "Who ever thought this eclectic group of voyagers could actually become a family? Starfleet, Maquis. Klingon, Talaxian, Hologram, Borg. Even Mr. Paris." :- The Doctor Links and References Guest Stars *Kurtwood Smith as Annorax *John Loprieno as Obrist *Peter Slutsker as Krenim commandant *Rick Fitts as Zahl official *Deborah Levin as Lang *Sue Henley as Brooks *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References 47; antibody; astrometrics; Borg chroniton; chroniton torpedo; Cochrane, Zefram; Cray; crew quarters emergency hand actuator; emergency rations; Emmanuel; escape pod; First Contact; force field; Garenor; Grid 005; hull breach; ''Intrepid''-class; intruder alert; Krenim; Krenim Imperium; Krenim patrol ship; Krenim temporal weapon ship; Krenim warship; Kyana Prime; mess hall; Neelix; parrises squares; Phoenix; R'Cho, M'Kota; Rilnar; sickbay; spacetime continuum; Strickler; structural integrity field; tactile interface; temporal incursion; temporal shield; ''Titanic'', RMS; transverse bulkheads; tricorder; turbolift Vassbinder Zahl; Zahl starship Category:VOY episodes de:Ein Jahr Hölle, Teil I nl:Year of Hell, Deel I